


Amends

by Rasava



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasava/pseuds/Rasava
Summary: After a devastating attack from the Highwaymen, you, the Captain of Security, must employ the help of New Eden. Before they will help, you must gain the approval of the famous Heralds. If Ubisoft won't give us the Seed family content we deserved from New Dawn, I'll just write it.





	1. Meet the Heralds

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a Jacob/Captain (Reader) story. There are elements of John/Captain, and platonic Faith/Captain and Joseph/Captain. Also I skip over a few of the game cutscenes, because well, we all know what happens lol

It had been years since the famous Deputy of Hope County had spared the lives of John, Jacob, and Faith Seed. That’s what Kim had told you when she advised you about New Eden. She figured if you were going there, you should know everything that had happened.

Apparently the Deputy hid the three Seed siblings from the resistance, and they hadn’t even known until everyone began exiting their bunkers. From what you heard around Prosperity, people weren’t happy with the Deputy for doing that. They had saved and harbored monsters. And now no one knew where the Deputy was.

You and Rush left the building after listening to Kim’s debriefing. The two of you shared a look. “This county has been through a lot.” He says as the both of you sit down on a bench. “We can’t forget what New Eden did, but we need their help, Cap.”

Nodding slowly, you reply, “I can’t imagine what kind of betrayal they felt. But if we don’t put that behind us, we can’t succeed.”

He nods back and pats your shoulder. “Be careful, Cap.” 

“Always am.”

It took several hours, and a lot of ramming through Highwaymen, but you finally managed to get to the gates of New Eden. Cautiously, you approach the wooden door and knocked. You almost jumped back when the small slat slid open, revealing a masked face. Before you could even speak for your cause, the figure shook their head and shut the window.

Taken aback by the response, you step back. What the hell are you supposed to do now? Turning around, you place a hand on your forehead, overwhelmed. You couldn’t help your friends without them… 

“Can you hear my voice?”

Jumping, you suddenly hear a voice echoing in your head. Looking around frantically, you spot a figure pointing to a nearby boat. In awe of what you’re seeing and hearing, you step forward almost without thinking. 

“Go to where it all ended. And where it all began.”

The man disappeared into a cloud of pink dust, leaving you to decide. Unwilling to leave any stone unturned, you entered the boat.

“My name is Joseph Seed. I’m known to some as The Father.”

After what felt like hours, an apparently sacred book was in your hands. You had no idea what sort of importance this had, but you somehow knew where this would get you.

Once again, you knocked on the gates, this time holding up the book to the masked figure. The window shut again, but this time, the door was pulled open. They took a step back and held their arm out, gesturing you inside. 

You enter cautiously, but follow the mysterious person nonetheless. As you walk, many people whisper about you, about being an outsider and why you were brought here. You reach the largest building in the village, which looks like a small church. The masked person pointed you to the door.

Pushing pass the curtains, you walk in. Immediately you spot the large picture of Joseph Seed and step towards it. There’s also a small podium at the front. Before you can look around more, a voice speaks to you.

“You aren’t what I was expecting.” Turning you see a young man with dark hair, and he wore those familiar raggy outfits.

He spoke of what was happening with his people, that Joseph had abandoned them and left him to lead. He told you of the tasks you needed to complete in order to gain his help.

“Bring back proof of his death and I’ll help your people.” Ethan says. “But they will not allow you to travel north until you prove yourself worthy by lighting the sacred flame. And you cannot do that without… other approval.”

“What approval?” This young man isn’t in his right mind, but if he’s the current leader, then you need his help.

“The Heralds.” He answers with spite in his voice. “The father’s siblings.”

“His siblings?” You knew of them but only from stories.

He nods. “My uncles and aunt also abandoned us.” Ethan continues bitterly. “And without their approval, they will not let you pass to the flame.”

“Where are they?” You ask, ready for the challenge.

“Faith Seed lives by the river in her former region. A small field of bliss flowers survived the Collapse, and she takes care of them there.” He speaks contemptuously. “John Seed is not far from your home. He is by the remnants of his great sign. Finally Jacob Seed lives at the very outskirts of the radiated zone. He’s been waiting years for the poison to clear from his land.”

“I will gain their favor and relight that flame.” You look him in the eyes with confidence. “Then you will help my people.”

“My father is dead. Once you prove that, I can help.”

You stared the young man down, eyes narrowing before turning away and leaving his make-shift church. After exiting, you pass the masked figure again. You can’t even see their eyes, but their presence is overwhelming, almost as though they know exactly what you’re doing. Ignoring the feeling, you exit the compound. Without looking back, you drive, heading for Prosperity.

You didn’t take the turn into Prosperity, instead continuing straight. You could see the steel poles high in the hills, where the great YES sign used to be. Ethan had not been the first to tell you of it. Both Kim and Nick, along with a few other residents of Prosperity, had told you the story of the YES sign and John Seed. 

The horror stories were not enough to deter you from your path now, as you spot a home with your binoculars. “Right where Ethan said it would be…” 

Taking the barely visible path to the house from the road, you keep your guard up. John could easily put traps along here, in case any highwaymen come knocking. And in fact, you spot a small bump. A mine, most likely. Stepping around it and keeping your eyes peeled, you manage to make it to the front door.

With a steeled heart, you knock. There’s rustling on the other side and loud footsteps approaching the door. It opens, and there stands a man with ocean blue eyes and a well-kept beard. He’s wearing a blue t-shirt and a black jacket. 

“Welcome, captain.” He speaks, his voice clear and cool. “Would you like to come in?” He steps back, opening the door.

Thinking carefully, you know exactly how to reply. “Yes.”

His eyes crinkle with familiarity, and you can see a sparkle of happiness. You enter his house, and he closes the door behind you. Leading you inside, he gestures with his hand for you to sit on the couch. While you sit, you subtly peep around. How he managed to keep this place so well furnished in this world, you don’t know. 

“Let me guess.” He speaks animatedly as he sits down in the large armchair. “You need mine and my siblings’ approval in order to go to the flame. You want to prove yourself to New Eden, because you need our help.”

“Exactly.” You confirm. “I need New Eden’s help, and you need ours, to drive these highwaymen out for good.”

He nods. “Yes, they are a plague on our lands. But,” he holds his hands out and tilts his head. “They are after your people.”

“And who’s to stay when they finish us they won’t do the same to you?”

He lets out an airy chuckle, lips curling into a smirk. “And you’ve given me that decision.” You don’t speak, allowing him to think. “Well, Captain, you are the first one I’ve seen in a long time who can do the damage you do.” John stands. “I will return to New Eden and give you my approval.”

Unable to contain your smile, you practically jump from your seat. “Thank you!” You quickly head for the door. “As soon as I talk to your brother and sister, I will go back to the compound. I will relight that flame, and I will remove these highwaymen from Hope County.”

John watches with a small smile. “I’m sure you will.”

Faith Seed was the next closest sibling, and it wasn’t at all hard to spot those white flowers you had heard so much about. Knowing what they could do, you avoided walking directly into them, and instead opted for going around. You spotted a small building, which looked more like a shed than a liveable home. 

Before you could even get to the wooden shack, you felt a hand grip your own. “Welcome to the bliss, Captain.” Turning you see a woman, who despite likely being in her forties, looked youthful and light.

“Faith?” You ask softly, you didn’t want to be forceful with the youngest Seed sibling. People had told you that she was manipulative and could get inside your head, but to you… she looked frail and delicate.

“Yes, that’s me.” She smiles up at you. “You want my help, yes?” After you nod, she responds by pulling you forward, towards the river. “Joseph prophesied your coming many years ago.” Faith kneels by the river, bringing you with her, and she points to your reflection in the water. “He saw your face. Your eyes, skin, hair, lips. He saw you.”

You don’t know how to respond, just as when Joseph told you. You couldn’t believe that you were the face of a prophecy from God. Things like that just don’t happen. “You will give me your blessing, then?”

Faith smiles. “Of course. I must help the shepherd in any way I can.”

You shake your head. “I’m no shepherd, Faith, but I appreciate your help.”

She doesn’t respond as you stand up, and head towards your car once again. Before you get in, you look back to Faith. You can’t help but feel solemn looking at her. Kim had told you she was a junkie before joining the Father, and many had guessed that Faith was coerced into becoming this. That she had no other choice. 

Faith spots your staring and points in a direction, towards the former Whitetail Mountains. You nod in confirmation and enter your car.

Outskirts was putting it lightly, your journey had taken you to the absolute limit before the radiation became too strong. You spot a break in the trees, and through it you could make out a wooden building.

Pulling over on the road, you hop out and survey your surroundings before walking into the forest. You immediately spot the burly man, he’s chopping wood and throwing it onto an already large pile. His ginger hair and beard were slightly grayed, and his camo jacket was thick, despite the warm weather.

He briefly spots you, wipes the sweat off his brow, and continues his job. “What?” The way he spoke was gruff, and despite his words… or word, it sounded more like a statement.

“I’m here to get your permission to go to the flame.” You answer his… statement. 

“I don’t give a shit about that.”

THWACK

“I need New Eden’s help to get rid of the highwaymen completely.”

“Then ask them.”

THWACK

“Your nephew told me to get your blessing.”

“Just leave me alone, kid.”

THWACK

“Can you just listen to me?!” You can’t hold back your annoyance anymore. He was being so callous about a very serious matter. This was about his people, too! Jacob stood to his full height, holding the axe with both hands. He’s an intimidating bastard, isn’t he? “If I can’t relight the flame, your people won’t let me go north, and I can’t find Joseph.”

“Good.”

What did he just say? “I can find your brother,” you try to repeat.

“My brother has lost his mind.” Jacob says harshly. “He left that bunker with the wrong idea. Give up our guns? Hide in our walls?” He let out a grunt. “I left years ago.”

Your eyes travel to the blood red rifle leaning against his cabin. “He’s still your brother. And John and Faith have already returned to give me their approval.”

Jacob let out a huff, which almost sounded like amusement. “You’ve already impressed my siblings.” He slams the axe down into the stump, and he steps closer to you. “Why should I be impressed?”

“Because I’m protecting the people of this county. From greedy little fucks who think they can take whatever they want.” 

Hold your ground. Don’t let this very attractive mountain man scare you.

“Fine. Prove to me that you aren’t weak.”

“Yes!” You won over the Seed siblings! Unable to help yourself, you slap the man on his shoulder. “I’m going back soon, want a ride?”

The deadpan expression on his face gave you the answer.


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You complete the tasks that Ethan has given to you, but the final task is something you can't do for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a quick chapter, just to get through the story stuff, next chapter will get into the real interactions with the Seeds

You took a few hours to properly prepare, checking your weapons and supplies, before returning to New Eden. In front of the church, the three Seed siblings stood. Faith gestured you over, which you obliged. “You’ve made it this far.” She spoke happily. “And you can keep going.”

Nodding, you reply, “I can finish this with New Eden’s help.”

It didn’t take long before Ethan emerged from the church, with the same masked figure from before behind him. You could have sworn the three beside you stiffened at the new arrivals. Ethan announced that you were now able to attempt the trial of the flame, and directed you to other members who would tell you what to do. After speaking with them, telling you to meet the Chosen in the mountain, you headed for the gates. 

Checking the clip in your pistol, you don’t even notice a certain someone standing cross-armed at the gate. “Get your head in the game, pup.” Jacob snapped at you, startling you from your task.

“Wha-” You look at him with confusion. His rifle is strapped to his back, as if ready for action. “Are you coming with me?”

“Yes. Let’s go.”

Your eyes shifted back and forth. “Uh. Okay.” Stepping around him to get out was awkward to say the least. Although that was nothing compared to the car ride.

The base of the path leading up had a highwayman, scouting the roads. You had only just begun to raise your bow when you heard a muffled shot, and he was now lying dead. You side-eyed Jacob, who was pushing his rifle back around. All right.

Taking the path led you to a small wooden platform, and the Chosen were already there. You speak to the leader, who tells you to clear the way. Stealthily, you take out the highwaymen in groups of two, before making it to the large group at the very top. Giving Jacob a look, he nods in response, and moves to higher ground. With him picking them off, you and the Chosen kill off the rest with your bows and the occasional knife to the throat. 

“This is as far as we go. You must drain the water and release the bliss. Ignite the flame, and do not let it consume you.”

Looking up, you see Jacob nod in approval. You give him a thumbs up in response, which you can’t really tell, but he probably rolled his eyes.

Hours later, you’re back in the car, nursing your wounds. “Why didn’t you just climb up higher, idiot?” An exasperated Jacob scolds you as he drives. 

After putting on the ointment, you wrap your burnt foot and ankle in a bandage. “Excuse me, who just relit the sacred flame of New Eden?”

“And got burned by it?”

You glare at him. “The point is, I did it.”

“And got burned-”

“Shut up.”

After making it back to New Eden, the members welcomed you back with open arms. You had rekindled their flame and were now worthy in their eyes. Reluctantly, Ethan gave you the sacred drink, which would allow you to travel north. Once again, the young prophet wannabe reminded you of your real task. Finding proof of Joseph’s death. The drink overwhelms you, forcing you to sleep.

Waking up hours later, you dizzily manage to stand up. Eyes clearing and head becoming less muddled, you see both the masked member and Ethan. What you didn’t expect was to see the heralds also nearby. They were just outside the small boathouse, and Jacob made a gesturing motion with his head. You took a brief look at Ethan, who was eyeing them with annoyance, you duck out to join them. The three of them then pressed close to you, with Jacob’s face hovering quite close to yours.

“What has he been telling you?” He sounds pissed, but whether it’s directed at you, Ethan, or he just sounds like that all the time, you don’t know.

Your gaze meets John’s and Faith’s before you come back to Jacob. Well, they have a right to know. “Ethan wants me to bring back proof that Joseph is dead. He wants New Eden to realize that he is their true leader.”

Jacob’s face tightens, and he looks back at his brother and sister. Faith appears troubled, but she doesn’t speak. You can see John looking back to the boathouse with a freezing gaze. 

“So what will you do, Captain?” Jacob asks you, speaking your title in an almost mocking way. “When you find Joseph alive?”

You’ve known the answer since the moment you talked to Ethan for the first time. “I will bring him back.” You lower your voice, even quieter than your previous whispering. “Because Ethan is not fit to lead.”

Faith seems pleased with your answer, John is peering at you with quiet wonderment, and Jacob is searching your face for any lie. When he finds none, he slaps your shoulder. “Good. Now go.” Instead of a comforting shoulder touch, you’re instead pushed harshly back into the shack. Sending Jacob a glare, you head towards Ethan.

One terrifying and cough-ridden journey later, the river ends and you tie the boat up. It’s a stunning landscape, with mountains surrounding you and a beautiful tree at the top of a waterfall. From the dock, there was a path up to the cabin. You step onto the dock and follow the path. It leads you to a similar cloth doorway as the church back at the compound. Pushing pass and entering the dwelling, your eyes immediately lock onto a figure’s back.

Joseph Seed.

What feels like several days later, you’re exhausted as you and Joseph return to New Eden together. He had given you… a gift and confirmed that it was you he saw in the prophecy. You could barely believe what had happened, but you couldn’t even think straight as you traveled across the water. Being in that vision had left you feeling weak and vulnerable, like you had been in there for months. 

Without even realizing, the two of you had made it back to the gates. Joseph placed a comforting hand on your shoulder before getting up and making his way to the door. He waited for you, and together you slid open the gates and walked in. Everyone was gathered up the hill, and you could make out Ethan standing at the front. All the heralds, as well as your quiet, masked friend, were nearby.

Following Joseph, you made your way up and slipped into the back of the crowd. Jacob spots you first, and after seeing Joseph, he gives you a subtle nod. John sees the two of you next, and you swear he sends you a wink. Faith practically begins to glow, but she doesn’t acknowledge you yet.

“Joseph is not coming back. I am your leader, and-” As soon as Ethan sees his father, the young man cuts off, completely stunned. “Father.”

The flock all begin to turn around, becoming overwhelmed with joy at seeing their leader home. You step through the crowd with him as he greets them, before he joins his son in front. 

“Where were you? Why did you abandon me? Abandon us?” Ethan’s voice is angry and spiteful.

“I heard God’s plan.” Joseph answers calmly, and looking at them, you notice something. These two were almost complete opposites, and yet Ethan desires to be like his father. He was desperate to lead, you could tell from his words, but they did not accept him. This was clear as Joseph continued speaking.

“God has sent us his sword.” He points to you. “Here. And they will lead us to drive out these locusts. We will rise to fight!”

“No!” Ethan protests. “You left me to lead, and now New Eden follows me!”

“We stand behind the Father.”

“Joseph is our leader!”

Many members moved up to stand by your side, showing their support for Joseph’s vision and your part in it. Even the Heralds and the masked figure stood in front of you, as if shielding you. Through the crowd, you and Ethan locked eyes. His gaze was harsh and questioning, he was in disbelief that you had not given him what he wanted. Ethan turned away, storming off to the church. 

Joseph appears deeply troubled, but he couldn’t let it affect him now. “Come. We have much work to do.” He and the crowd moved away. You watch him leave, his people practically begging for tasks from their precious Father.

You’re tempted to follow them, but a force is pulling you to the church. You owe him an explanation, you know you do. The Heralds, who you hadn’t even realized had stayed, gave you their quiet support. Faith even nudged you in that direction. Nodding solemnly, you stepped up the stairs and headed inside.

“Go away.” Ethan immediately spits when you enter. “We had a deal.”

You shake your head. “He’s alive, Ethan. What was I supposed to do, kill him?”

His gaze was cold. “I expected you to uphold our agreement. Get out, I don’t ever want to see you again.”

Sighing, you turn back around. He wouldn’t listen to reason, and while you figured that would happen, you couldn’t afford to have him as a rival. Not right now, when you had obtained the help you needed to finally drive back the highwaymen.

You take a final look at Ethan before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly fuck Ethan


	3. A Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're given a brief break from the fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is up! A little short, but we're gettin to the good stuff

Once out of the church, you look to the right and see Jacob leaning against the wall. He moves his head, gesturing you to follow as he trudges away. You make an exasperated face, but follow him nonetheless. He leads you to the gate where he opens it and basically shoves you through. 

Shutting it once again, you glare at him. “What exactly is happening right now?”

“My place, head that way.” He replies, already walking away to a parked truck.

“Excuse me?” He’s not seriously suggesting what you think he’s suggesting, right?

“For a drink, idiot.” He answers with a roll of his eyes. “John and Faith are there already.”

“Oh.” You couldn’t possibly be disappointed at that. “Okay, cool. Like celebrating?”

“Like getting away from this place.”

Nodding, you don’t say anymore, letting him get in the truck and speed away. You certainly knew how Jacob felt, he was entitled to his own opinion. He didn’t have to agree with everything Joseph says, but it did sadden you to know they don’t speak anymore. Based on what Kim told you, Jacob and Joseph were very close before and communicated well. They weren’t like that anymore, even Faith and John didn’t want to stay in New Eden. The decision to become primitive certainly seemed to be the biggest problem, but was that the only one going on between the Seed siblings?

From New Eden, it’s a complicated route to Jacob’s cabin. It was actually easier to boat across the water and walk the rest. It wasn’t hard to spot the large hummer that John undoubtedly drove here, and the truck you watched Jacob drive off in.

The door was open, and you step in to see John and Jacob already drinking. Faith was in the corner, twirling a flower between her hands. A can was tossed your way, and you caught it with a laugh. “Secret stash?”

“I got nothing to hide.” Jacob replies before taking another swig. John is being a bit more conservative about his drinking.

You sat down at the table with the brothers, cracking open the beer. “How did you keep this good for this long?” Taking a sip, you glance at the label. It was some kind of generic brand, which seems like typical Jacob, not caring about big brands.

“I didn’t.” Jacob answers bluntly, causing you to stop mid-sip. Sharing a look with John, you both slowly put the cans down.

“How long have you all been living outside of New Eden?” You were curious about the relationship between the siblings, but you couldn’t exactly come out and ask what their problem was.

“Years,” John replies. “We simply cannot support Joseph’s ideas anymore.” 

They don’t support Joseph at all? Had the animosity grown that strong over the years? All the stories had told you they were strong because they cared about each other, even when they had disagreements. How the mighty had fallen…

Faith, who had somehow gotten behind you, spoke as well. “After I found the flower field, I knew my true purpose in this new world.” What, saving some hallucinogenic flowers? You don’t necessarily agree with her choice, but you still nod in response. 

Jacob wasn’t answering, and prompting him with a look didn’t work either. He simply finished off his drink, crushed it with his hand, and threw it into the trash. The large man stood up and walked out of the cabin, leaving you to wonder what had happened. Guess he really doesn’t want to talk about New Eden…

John sighs. “Jacob had the hardest time adjusting. We all tried to accept the changes, but he was opposed to it from the very beginning.” He stands, clasping his hands behind his back. “Perhaps someone equally stubborn can get him speaking again.”

The youngest Seed brother walked out as well, and you could hear his car starting up. You and Faith sat in silence, before she too moved to walk away. Before stepping out the doorway, she leaves you one last piece of advice. “Jacob thrives under pressure.”

Now alone in Jacob’s cabin, you’re left to ponder what it would take to bring these siblings back together. Based on your time with them, albeit not very long, you truly believed they deserved a happy ending. And they certainly aren’t happy the way they are now, each in isolation. Deciding to sleep on it, you begin the journey back to Prosperity.

After getting home, you told Rush and Kim everything that had happened, before getting a shaky night sleep. You wake up groggy, but ready to rejoin Jacob. You plan on radioing him, and meeting him near an outpost to take it together.

While loading up your weapons at the bench, a voice spoke to you from behind. “Hey, Cap.” Turning, you see Carmina standing there. You send her a smile, and turn to give her your full attention. “Are you heading out?”

You nod in response. “Yeah, I’m going for some outposts. We need to hit them fast while New Eden is out there causing chaos.”

“I heard you got them on our side.” She laughs. “Can’t believe you pulled that off.”

You laugh with her. “Guess they like me.”

“Be careful out there, okay? Call me if you need me.” Her gaze drops slightly. “And thank you for getting New Eden. I know my parents don’t think this is a good idea, but if you’re out there with them, they must have something good inside.”

You couldn’t agree more, and after patting her shoulder, you’re off.


	4. Outposts with Jacob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jacob work well together, but what's John's problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is up, enjoy!

Shortly after radioing Jacob your plan, he replied with a blunt “whatever,” and came to join you. You took a good look around the area, noting the enemies’ locations and prepared to slide down.

Before you could go, Jacob’s calloused hand slaps down on your shoulder. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Furrowing your brow in confusion, you answer, “I’m… going to clear the outpost?”

“Do you have a plan?”

“Shoot them?”

The man gave you a firm, scolding look. “Stay low and disable those alarms. I’ll get the ones up top that can spot you.” He slid his rifle off his shoulder and released the safety. “Don’t fuck it up.”

Nodding slowly, you finally slid down the cliff top and crouched down. Once at a building, you narrowly dodge a falling body from the roof. Sending a glare in Jacob’s direction only made him smile, and you couldn’t stay mad at that. 

You could see the alarm, but it was blocked by a highwayman lugging boxes around. Slowly creeping towards them, you pull out your make-shift shank, and get them straight in the neck. It drops them quickly, and you continue to step lightly to the alarm. Without making any noise, you pull the wires out from the back, leaving it useless.

Pulling your radio close to your face, you whisper to Jacob. “Go crazy, alarm is gone.”

“Look around, sweetheart.”

Well. Okay, he’s already gotten like 10 guys, cool. Now standing, you watch him slide down with his rifle on his shoulder and a smug grin on his face. Crossing your arms, you halfheartedly glare at him. “Taking all the glory now?”

He shrugs. “Well, when you’re the one who does everything.”

“I turned off the alarm and got this guy!” You point the dead body at your feet. Maybe that wasn’t very impressive actually… By the look on his face, you could tell he couldn’t care less. “Look, I helped.”

He made a face. “Did you though?”

You couldn’t help but laugh at that, and he cracked a smile at the response. As you looked at him and his proud rifle, you realized that Faith had given you the perfect advice. Jacob truly did thrive in situations like this, and even enjoyed it. This is what he was good at, not politics back at New Eden. This is what made him feel at ease.

Knowing you were on the right path, you suggest another place to clear out. Obviously the big mountain man agrees.

The two of you spend all day, from dawn to dusk, gathering materials and kicking highwaymen ass. Jacob had even begun counting his kills, measuring his 22 to your 13. Every chance he got. Literally all the time.

As the sun went down, the two of you drove back to his cabin to call it for the day. You had suggested attacking at night, but he called you stupid and the subject was dropped. Claiming that he was afraid of the dark earned you a dirty look and another insult. You laughed at him for it.

Jacob hops out of the truck after you pull up, and he leans against the window. “Don’t do anything else tonight.” He orders firmly. “Drive straight home, you hear?”

Making a humming sound, you say in response, “Is someone worried about me?”

“Stop.”

“It’s almost as though someone cares about my well-being!”

“No.”

“That’s so sweet, Jacob!”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“You’re actually so nice-” You can’t even finish before he’s pushed off the truck and power walking away. You can’t hold your laughter as you watch him slam the door. You put the truck in drive, still chuckling, and drive home.

The next morning is similar, waking up early to meet Jacob. This time you were heading for New Eden. John had radioed you shortly after waking up, telling you he needed something done.

You spot him quickly after opening the gate, standing at the dock below. Stepping down the stairs, you call out to him. “Hey, John!”

Sending a smirk your way, he greets back, “Good morning, Captain.”

“Is Jacob meeting us here, too?”

At your question, John’s smile strangely falls. “No.” He answers quite bluntly. “He’ll follow you, no matter my task.” You furrow your brow in confusion. Did John have something against Jacob now? “I need you to clear out a certain outpost. In the place Fall’s End formerly was.”

“The Chop Shop?”

“Yes.” John confirms. “That place has a certain… value to me. Take it back, and radio me when you do.”

“No problem,” you nod. “Jacob and I take those things in seconds.”

Once again, John becomes noticeably more uncomfortable at the mention of his brother. So it wasn’t just your imagination. Perhaps after doing this for John, you could ask him more about it, but for now, the two of you weren’t exactly close. Waving goodbye, you leave New Eden once again. 

By the time you got to the Chop Shop, Jacob was already there, readying his rifle. Hopping out of the car, you cross your arms. “How about you go down there and get the alarms, and I’ll take people out?”

Letting out a huff of amusement, he replies, “Nice try.”

Rolling your eyes, you head into the outpost. It was like a routine now, which sort of amazed you. The two of you had worked together for a very short time, and yet it felt like it had been years. It just clicked. With all the snipers gone, you were free to walk up to the alarm and disable it. 

After doing that, you gave Jacob the classic nod to go all out. With three more pops, the outpost was clear. As always, he walked inside with that victorious and smug stance. Chuckling to yourself, you pull out your radio, first calling the scavengers then tuning in to New Eden’s frequency. 

“John?” You ask for the man, and you can see Jacob eyeing you with curiosity. 

“Done already, Captain?” John comes through.

“Yep, all clear.”

“I’m on my way, wait for me, would you?”

“Sure.”

Turning the radio down, you strap it back to your belt. Looking at Jacob, you wonder if John coming here is a problem for him. If John was that uncomfortable with even the mention of his brother, you could imagine that seeing him would be even more awkward. Did Jacob feel the same way? They were fine the other day, weren’t they? Was there some kind of fight between them?

Thinking about it, you remember that John became nervous when you talked about working with Jacob. Was that the problem? Did John have an issue with Jacob helping you? Sighing, you knew you couldn’t figure it out just by over thinking it. You had to wait for John.


	5. Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After speaking with John, your views become muddled. After they clear, the rest goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the infrequent updating, I always edit a chapter before posting it, and there's a lot going on with me right now. Haven't had the motivation or time to edit...

John’s car came into view only a few minutes later. Surprisingly, Jacob got up to greet his brother. So… that ruled out a fight between them, right? Or perhaps Jacob was just being civil, unlike John who didn’t even acknowledge his brother as he walked towards you.

“Thank you.” John speaks. “We can hold a strategic position here. As long as we control this, Prosperity will be safe.”

“Agreed. With the open terrain, any highwaymen heading for Prosperity will be seen immediately.” You turn to Jacob. “If that’s all, we’ll head back into enemy territory.”

“Wait a moment.” John stops you. It’s almost unnoticeable, but his eyes flash to Jacob. “May I speak with you in private?”

Eyeing him suspiciously, you nod. He leads you towards a private area of the outpost. “I would advise you to stop working with Jacob.” With shock evident in your face, he continues. “Something will undoubtedly happen that will get in the way. Or perhaps, it already has happened.”

“John, please explain.” You speak coldly. “Jacob and I work well together, I’m not giving that up.”

He turns, his back now facing you. “You work well together? Too well, perhaps?” You flinch. “This is not the first time we have seen promise in someone, not the first time we’ve become obsessed with someone’s raw capability for destruction.”

Was he talking about the deputy? “I am not that person.” It doesn’t exactly please you to know they’ve been comparing you to someone else. Had they all been doing that? You were your own person, not a relic of the past.

“Yes. However, the obsession is still there.” John confesses. “And with obsession comes our desire to change you. Make you one of us. Jacob has his own methods for that.”

“I’m already one of you! You don’t have to go back to that just because of me!”

John appears surprised for a moment, but relaxes shortly after. “Yes, I understand that. But I don’t know if Jacob does. He wants you to be a soldier.”

Not able to listen anymore, you can only give him a hum of acknowledgement before leaving. Had the Seeds really changed? Did they really want to change you like they used to? Unable to rejoin Jacob, you send him home and decide to take the day on yourself.

Hours later, it was now pitch dark out. You had spent all day taking out small groups of highwaymen and sending their supplies out to Prosperity. You weren’t yourself today, and John’s conversation was the reason why. Was turning you into a pawn for New Eden really all there was to your relationship? With Joseph and even Jacob? 

You were sitting atop a hill overlooking a common highwaymen route. It was a good place for an ambush, but also a place to think. That wasn’t all they thought of you, right? John had to be wrong, or maybe he was trying to accomplish something?

You’re still thinking when your radio crackles to life. “Pup, are you still out?”

Confused as to how he knew, you grab the radio. “Yeah, I am. Do you need something?”

“For you to go home. I told you not to be out at night. And alone.”

You smile gently. “Worried again, Jacob?”

“Just get home, will ya?” His line cuts, and you’re left chuckling to yourself. There was no way that this big teddy bear only wanted you as a soldier. Maybe John hasn’t realized yet, since they’ve spent so much time away from each other, but Jacob has changed. John himself has changed, Joseph and Faith have changed. Taking time away from each other was good, a time to reflect. But now they can be together again, with their new attitudes and methods.

You cared about them, nothing could change that. And Jacob, you… cared about him, a lot. Maybe more than you know.

After getting home, you got a few hours of sleep before waking up to the sun assaulting your eyes. Stretching yourself awake, you head for the main building, where Kim greets you.

“I have some information for you.” She says, pointing to the map on the desk. “The other day a group of our hunters went out and didn’t come back. Some of the scouts say they were probably ambushed.”

You look at the area she circled, you nod. “I’ll check it out.”

“Thank you, we can’t afford to lose our hunters. That’s a lot of our food source.”

You walk off, waving to Rush and Carmina as you pass them. You pull out your radio as you jump into a car, knowing exactly who to call.

After picking up Jacob, the two of you began driving towards your marked point. It was a rescue job, getting these people out would strengthen the resistance, since the intel suggested they weren’t just hunters, but fighters before getting caught in the ambush.

“So rescuing some little soldiers, eh?” Jacob is looking over the map as he drives.

“Yep.” You reply. “We need all the help we can get, we need to push them back farther. Which means more men.”

“Apparently, they were ambushed somewhere nearby, so-”

Jacob’s words were cut off as the car was suddenly pushed off the road. Cursing loudly, you lose control of the wheel, and you’re ran off the road. Crashing into a tree, the airbags deploy, stopping you in your tracks.

Your head was dripping with blood, and your mind was dizzy. Through the haze, you could hear Jacob talking. “Shit, pup! Get out!” His voice sounded far, like off in the distance. But you had to do what he said. Unbuckling yourself, you push away and practically drop from the car. You feel arms around you, pulling you up and dragging you away, farther into the forest you crashed into.

Now leaning against a tree, Jacob slides you down gently. His hand pushes your hair away, looking at your wound. “Ain’t that bad, you’ll be okay. We have to get out of here now, before they find us.” Pulling you back, your arm comes around his shoulder.

Something suddenly catches your eye. Is that a red dot sight?! “Jacob!” Pushing away, a shot rings out, and everything goes dark.


	6. Ghosted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

Your head is pounding when you next wake up, and you can barely feel anything. The only thing you can feel is a firm pressure on your shoulder, and a dull pain just below your other shoulder.

When your eyes begin to clear, you can make out a figure at your side. You’re laying in a bed, with someone sitting next to you. Is that… Jacob? You raise your head up and look at him. He’s asleep, his head bowed slightly, but his hand still managed to keep a firm grip on your shoulder.

You look around now, you’re in a small room, and it appears to be Prosperity. Had Jacob brought you here? You suppose Kim would let him in if he had an injured Captain in his arms. It’s hazy, but you remember what happened. You saw a red dot directly on Jacob’s chest. You had… pushed him out of the way. The hidden highwayman must have hit you instead. 

Apparently your slight stirring had irritated Jacob, as he began moving as well. His eyes opened slowly, but it didn’t take him long to notice your staring. “Jesus, pup. You awake?”

“Yeah.” You smile gently at him. “Are you okay?”

His brow furrows. “You take a damn bullet for me, and you’re asking if I’m okay?”

You frown. “I didn’t know if there were any others.”

“I shot the fucking bastard who got you, then got you out of there.” He abruptly stands, his chair harshly sliding back. “Fuck, why did you do that?”

He sounds angry, but you know he’s just trying to understand why you did what you did. It was dangerous and stupid, you know that, but… You don’t regret it in the slightest. “Because I care about you, and if I can protect you, I will.”

“It should be me!” He responds loudly. “I should be the one jumping in front of you!”

You look up to the ceiling, and contemplate your next words. “I wasn’t just going to let you get shot in the chest. You mean too much to me.”

“And what about you, huh? You think you mean nothing to me? You die and everything is okay for the rest of us?”

“Jacob,” you speak softly, trying to get him calmer. “I don’t think you quite understand. I care far too much, to just let you die. Maybe I’m just realizing it myself, but I think you know what I’m trying to say.” He only looked at you with an almost horrified expression on his face, and you chuckle to yourself. “I love you.”

Now it’s your turn to be horrified as Jacob storms out of the room.  
It had been several days since your confession to Jacob. After he ran out on you, he basically ghosted you. You were pretty annoyed to know that ghosting was still a thing in this new world… Maybe he didn’t feel the same way, but there was something there. John made sure to tell you that Jacob was still out in the field, making sure there was nothing to strenuous for you to deal with. Maybe it was just because you took a bullet for him, but he didn’t want you working to hard.

Several members of Prosperity noticed your mood change, from willing and ready to constantly frowning was a big difference for their key fighter. Most probably thought it was just the pain of the bullet wound, but your close friends knew it had something to do with Jacob. Carmina had even approached you about it, but you refused to discuss it. 

You had just ruthlessly taken back an outpost with Timber when John’s car came into view. He hopped out, cool shades on, and cautiously stepped towards you. You were sitting on a small table, rifle in between your legs, with a sour expression on your face.

“Do you need something?” You ask coolly.

“Normally I wouldn’t bother with my brother’s affairs, but this is getting painful.” John begins while pulling off his glasses. “Jacob loves you, but he’s far too afraid of commitment to admit it.”

You tilt your head slightly. “That doesn’t matter as long as he won’t admit it.”

“So confront him.” John suggests. “Don’t let him hide.”

“That would only push him away.”

“He’s already pushed away. You have nothing to lose.”

You let out a sigh. He was making a lot of sense, but was it true? You figured Jacob held feelings for you, that wasn’t what was bothering you. It was that he practically refused you out right, instead of simply talking it through. Well, you think as you push off the table, guess you’ll have to make Jacob confront his worst nightmare. Talking about his feelings.

John told you he was camped out in a small area in the midst of highwaymen activity. Pointing you in the direction, you send Timber back to your friends’ hideout before heading there. The moment he saw you, Jacob appeared to freeze up. He paused his whittling when you walked up.

You sit across from him on a small log. “We’re going to talk about this.”

“Just get outta here.”

“No, not until you tell me how you really feel.”

“I’m in love with you. Now go home.”

You give him an incredulous look. “If you feel the same way, then why did you just leave?” You can hear yourself getting upset, but you couldn’t stop. “You just left me to feel like shit? To feel like the man I’m in love with doesn’t want me around anymore?”

“I ain’t good enough for you, pup. Just leave it at that.”

“Not good enough?!” You stand up. “That isn’t for you to decide! I’m so fucking in love with you, you idiot. Don’t you know what that means? That everything about you makes me love you!” 

You sit down in a huff, and wait for Jacob, who is practically speechless, to respond. “Fuck.” He sighs. “I do love you.”

The two of you stare at each other for a moment, and you can’t help the smile creeping on your face. “So,” you begin. “Kiss me?” He rolls his eyes, but he leans forward, his hand buried into your hair.

You and Jacob spent hours together that day. A normal date used to be a nice dinner, maybe a movie, but the two of you? A highwaymen killing spree was your ideal date. Destroying tankers or taking them back to Prosperity, getting leads for highwaymen occupied outposts, doing various tasks for Kim and Rush.

Before the bombs dropped, you never even dreamed that this would be your life. Trying to take back a county from immoral morons with your boyfriend, who was terrifying. Well, not to you anymore.

If these highwaymen would just go away, your life would be perfect.


	7. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the abrupt ending, but like I've said before, it's pretty pointless for me to write out cutscenes we've all seen shrug

Days later and your happy life had gone to absolute shit. You were still in utter shock. You had been called out by the twins, and your pride led you to destruction and the death of your best friend. Not only that, but it gave the twins a lead against New Eden. 

Ever since Rush’s funeral, you had been on your own warpath. After warning Jacob of the impeding danger, you gained a tip on how to stop the twins. Following that only led back to New Eden, where the twins were heading.

Jacob had told you he managed to get several regular New Edeners out of the compound, but many of them decided to stay and defend their home. A foolhardy attempt, but you admired it.

Entering the compound was horrifying, everything was burning and bodies were everywhere, highwaymen and New Edeners alike. Some survivors told you about Ethan, something you already knew after seeing him at the dinner. 

It was a difficult fight, bringing down both twins, but you managed it. In the end, with Lou having succumbed to her wounds, you don’t hesitate to put a bullet into Mickey as well. Now looking towards Joseph’s sanctuary, you begin the journey.

You had defeated the twins at a great cost. Joseph was gone, Ethan was dead, and New Eden had burned to the ground. You return to the burnt compound and look upon the faces of the few who survived. 

There was only one place New Eden could go now. And looking at the desperate faces in front of you, you were determined to get them there. Prosperity.

You drove fast to your home, you needed to talk to Kim. She had to agree to this, or your new family would be homeless. You pushed everything and everyone away as you stormed into the ranch. You rush to Kim and tell her everything that had happened. The death of the twins, the burning of New Eden, and the disappearance of Joseph.

“Please, Kim. These people don’t have a home anymore.” You’re desperate. “If we don’t take them in, they’ll be scattered and alone.”

Kim still isn’t convinced. “They’re Eden’s Gate, they tortured this county for years. With our mutual enemy gone, we don’t have anything in common now.”

You had done this to New Eden. You brought them into this fight, only to be killed and burned down. If it hadn’t been for you, they would have lived for themselves, not to die in your fight. You wouldn’t have killed Ethan, Joseph would still be here with his family. You never… would’ve met Jacob. You don’t even notice the tears streaming down your face. “Please. I did this to them, Kim. I forced them into this fight.”

Kim was shocked at your sudden burst of tears, but she was still Kim. Coming around the table, she wraps you up in her arms, hugging you tightly. Sobbing now, you reciprocate the hug. Kim speaks softly now. “Do you believe in them?”

“Yes.” With everything you had been through with them. Everything you felt for Jacob. There’s no part of you that doesn’t believe in New Eden. No part of you that doubted Jacob and his family.

“Call them in.”

Looking down at her in awe, you nod vigorously and leave the building. Calling Jacob to tell him, you could hear him sigh in relief before acknowledging. They’d be here as soon as they’d gathered what survived.

You relayed the information to Kim, who started giving out orders to prepare more beds and food. It was incredible to witness former resistance members, with no hesitation, preparing for their former enemy. Prosperity was buzzing, and you even heard them talking about it happily. That New Eden, after helping the way they did, deserved another chance. 

About an hour later, practically everyone had joined in on the preparation. From your high spot on the roof, where Kim had you store things, you tossed down sleeping bags. Wiping the sweat off your forehead, you perk up at hearing a noise. Suddenly, there was a truck coming over the hill, and New Edeners were following behind it.

Hopping down, you rush out the gate to meet them. Jacob and John exit the truck, and you can see Faith leading the group on foot, not far behind. Without warning, Jacob picks you up by the waist and spins you around. You hug him back with a big smile. 

“Thank you.” Jacob whispers sincerely. 

“Well,” John brings the two of you out of your love fest. “I suppose I can finally see what you people did to my ranch.”

Rolling your eyes, you respond, “Don’t worry, John. It’s tasteful, I promise.”

“We’ll see about that.” He mutters as he passes you. “I swear, if my rugs are gone…”

It was days of work later that the new group finally managed to find some peace. Everyone had a place to sleep, they had food, and people were stepping up all the time to help.

You had just gotten back from a long hunt with several members of both groups, and you managed to get a large haul. Prosperity members awed at the large catch that would no doubt become a feast tonight. You sent your party members to the meat preparing stations, before spotting John at the cartography building.

Bounding up the stairs, you greet him. He watches your hunters as they head to the back. “Quite the meal you’ve found us.”

“Meals,” you correct him. “This haul will feed us for weeks.”

He smiles at you. “You are quite extraordinary, Captain.”

You’re confused but still smiling. “Where did that come from?”

John doesn’t even answer the question, only looks off into the distance and changes the subject. “Jacob is at the watch point, he wants you to meet him there.”

Nodding, you take one last look at John before exiting Prosperity. The watch point was a small hill that overlooks the road. Jacob has spent a lot of time there the past few days. It’s an important job, and he likes doing it for the quiet.

It only takes a couple minutes to get there, and you see Jacob standing diligently at his post. “Hey, mountain man!” You call out to him to grab his attention. He turns and gives a small, content smile.

“There you are.” He walks over to the truck he drives here every day, and opens the passenger door. “Get in, we’re going home.”

You’re confused, as you had just come from home. Giving him a suspicious look, you hop in the car nonetheless. He steps in, and starts it up. “So, where exactly are we going?” You ask him once on the road, and not heading for Prosperity.

“My cabin.” He answers but then clears his throat, almost self-consciously. “I mean, our cabin. Figured we could use our own place.”

Smiling, you sit back and enjoy the drive.

Once the two of you got there, it was already dark. You plop onto the couch as Jacob starts up the fire. He lights it quickly, and places his tools down before joining you. Pulling you close, the two of you sat in comfortable silence.

But the silence was deafening.

Despite everything you had done, you didn’t feel accomplished. Despite bringing New Eden to Prosperity, you felt guilty. Despite taking in the Seed siblings, Joseph was nowhere to be found. Despite everything, you don’t know if Rush would be proud.

You watch the flames dance in the fireplace, wrapped up in Jacob’s arms. It was over and you should feel that, but… It was bittersweet. Your face apparently revealed everything, as your large boyfriend pulls you closer. “It’s finished, honey. You won.”

Sniffling, you reply, “It doesn’t feel like it.”

“You gave us a new home.” Jacob reasons, and he hesitates before talking again. “And you gave me a new reason to live.”

Not able to resist a smile, you beam up at him. “I love you, Jake.”

Placing a kiss on your forehead, he mutters under his breath, “I love you, too.”

Prosperity had to grow with all the people now, and poor John will have to sleep in a sleeping bag for awhile, but with former enemies now friends, they could manage. New buildings will go up, new leaders will come forward, and you’d always be there to protect them.

Maybe you’d never be the same again, unable to go back before all of this happened. Maybe it would never feel like you had won, but you had Jacob Seed now. And that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is here! If you want to see more of my writing you can check out my tumblr at shoukokus or my ko-fi at kofi.com/rasava


End file.
